I'm Sorry Coz Broken That Promise
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: " Apa... kau bisa... dalam 3 hari ini tidak menghubungiku, tidak bertemu denganku, dan tidak berkomunikasi denganku? Tidak ada telepon maupun pesan. Apa kau bisa? Hanya 3 hari saja…" kata Rukia. RnR plisssssssss Minna !


**Yohoo Minna!**

**saya akan memulai hiatus dulu... hahahahaha**

**jadi ini oneshoot perdana saya.**

**idenya memang pasaran. saya cuma tertarik sama cerita pendek dari sebuah wallpaper ponsel temen yang memuat cerita ini.**

**lalu saya kembangkan sesuai versi saya.**

**kalau ada yang pernah baca... ya mau gimana lagi hehhe**

**saya juga cuma coba-coba buat oneshoot. soalnya saya gak pernah bisa bikin oneshoot.**

**tolong dicatat ini bukan plagiat dari cerita manapun.**

**kalaupun ada kemiripan itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. **

**karena saya hanya mengambil inti ceritanya saja.**

**Namanya juga belajar kan?hehehheeh  
><strong>

**jadi kalau ada yang kurang berkenan saya akan terima masukkan dari senpai sekalian.**

**ok deh...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GALAU.**

.

.

" Kenapa ponselmu mati?" kata pria berambut orange menyala itu setelah keluar dari kelasnya hari ini. Kuliah diminggu pertama setelah libur panjang musim dingin memang menyebalkan. Apalagi walaupun sudah bulan Februari salju masih nekat turun dengan derasnya. Bahkan tadi malam, pria berambut orange itu harus memakai 3 selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Kalau tidak pastilah sekarang dia bias mati kedinginan.

Dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kekasihnya sejak SMA, dari semalam ponselnya sama sekali tak bias dihubungi. Bagi pria itu, hubungan mesti tetap jalan meskipun mereka tak bertemu. Baiklah… Kurosaki Ichigo, si pria berambut orange menyala yang sedang menyelesaikan kuliah teknik arsitekturnya sekarang dia sudah tingkat 2 di Tokyo University. Karena jadwal kuliah yang padat dan juga Ichigo mesti mengejar nilai bagus kalau ingin membanggakan mendiang ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal sejak dia berusia 9 tahun. Paling tidak, Ichigo ingin membuktikan pada Ibunya kelak, bahwa dia bisa dibanggakan ketika Ichigo akan bertemu dengan ibunya kelak.

Ichigo memang tipikal pria yang protektif dan terus memantau kekasihnya dimanapun dia berada. Bukan dalam arti over protektif yang menyebalkan, tapi yang namanya berhubungan tentu saja harus ada komunikasikan? Apalagi, bagi Ichigo… sosok kekasihnya yang sekarang hampir menyerupai ibunya. Lembut dan pengertian. Meskipun untuk sikap sangat jauh berbeda. Kekasihnya tak akan ragu-ragu memukul dan menendang Ichigo kalau sampai Ichigo bertingkah aneh atau berlebihan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Ichigo sangat menyanyangi dan mencintai kekasihnya yang sudah bersabar menghadapinya selama ini. Kekasihnya yang saat ini seakan membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman karena seperti sedang bersama ibunya.

" Kau tahu kan dirumah sakit dilarang mengaktifkan ponsel?" ujar gadis itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kekasihnya yang satu ini harus diberi penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya agar nanti ketika bertemu tidak akan rewel karena kurang jelasnya alasan. Kedengaran konyol.

" Apa kakakmu sakit lagi?" kali ini suara Ichigo melembut. Saat ini Ichigo sedang duduk dibangku taman kampusnya sendirian sambil mendengarkan suara kekasihnya.

Bukan hal aneh bagi Ichigo jika alasan Rukia tak bisa menemuinya. Gadis itu sangat menyanyangi kakaknya. Makanya ketika Ichigo diberitahu Rukia bahwa kakaknya sedang mengalami penyakit yang cukup buruk, Rukia hampir 24 jam berada disamping kakaknya. Meskipun menurut Ichigo itu agak berlebihan. Bukankah Rukia bilang kakaknya sudah punya suami? Itukan gunanya suami. Sudah nyaris setahun yang lalu mereka tak bisa bertemu dengan normal karena hampir setiap bulan kakak Rukia masuk rumah sakit.

" … ya…" jawaban itu terdengar begitu berat. Gadis ini sampai tak sanggup mengatakannya. Dia tahu ini akan menyakiti siapapun.

" Rukia... kau tahu benar aku pasti akan membantumu apa saja. Termasuk untuk kakakmu. Apa sampai sekarang kau masih sungkan padaku?" kata Ichigo. Lebih terdengar seperti permintaan.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi diam. Hanya tersenyum dari seberang hubungan itu meski dia tahu Ichigo tak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

" Kuliahmu lebih penting Ichigo. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya... kau mau membahagiakan keluarga dan mendiang Ibumu kan?" nasihat Rukia.

" Jangan lupa aku juga akan membahagiakanmu..." kata Ichigo sambil tertawa.

" Yah... kita semua. Hei bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? Tugas semalam selesai?"

Karena tak bisa menemani Ichigo semalam, dan perlu diketahui selama ini, apalagi sejak SMA, Rukia sudah mengenal baik keluarga Ichigo. Kedua adik kembarnya, Yuzu dan Karin dan ayahnya yang menyenangkan menurut Rukia, jadi Rukia sudah tahu apa kebiasaan Ichigo. Dan Rukia hampir setiap hari menemani Ichigo mengerjakan tugasnya. Rukia juga kuliah. Tapi tidak satu universitas dengan Ichigo. Rukia memilih universitas lain agar Ichigo lebih fokus pada kuliahnya. Bayangkan kalau Ichigo terus merengek meminta bertemu Rukia. Bahkan Rukia kapok satu sekolah dengan Ichigo. Pria itu akan memaksa membolos agar mereka bisa bertemu.

" Selesai kok... hhh... bagaimana ini... sudah 3 hari tidak bertemu aku semakin merindukanmu…" kata Ichigo.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu diam. Sangat diam. Entah apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan agar Ichigo bisa mengerti. Agar Ichigo sanggup menerima takdir kelak. Dan jujur... Rukia tak sanggup.

" Rukia kau masih disana?" panggil Ichigo karena gadis-nya tak menyahut sedari tadi.

" Oh, ya aku mendengarkanmu... Ichigo... kakakku memanggilku... sudah dulu ya," kata Rukia.

" Kapan kita bisa bertemu? Kau tahu aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Satu hari saja tidak bertemu sudah serindu ini."

" Kita... bisa bertemu besok lusa. Besok lusa hari nasional kan? Kita bertemu hari itu saja."

" Benarkah? Kau janji kan! Kau janji akan kencan denganku hari itu?" kali ini Ichigo sangat terdengar bersemangat. Bahkan terlalu bersemangat seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang akan diajak keliling taman bermain.

" Ya... besok lusa. Aku janji,"

Rukia menutup ponselnya setelah membiarkan pria itu girang setengah mati karena ajakan kencan sederhana itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia memang memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang mirip dengannya. Dan kakaknya sudah menikah dengan pria baik. Namanya Kuchiki Byakuya. Karena sudah menerima gelar Kuchiki, Rukia bisa memakainya juga. Karena sejak kecil mereka memang dari panti asuhan. Dan untungnya suami kakaknya sekarang menerima mereka apa adanya.

Sejak mengenal Ichigo, kehidupan Rukia jadi begitu berwarna. Yang awalnya sama sekali tak menginginkan apapun Rukia jadi menginginkan Ichigo. Apapun akan dilakukan asalkan bisa bersama Ichigo selamanya. Rukia tahu itu memang harapan muluk yang mungkin tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Sudah sejak tahun lalu Rukia jadi begitu pesimis pada hidupnya sendiri. Sebelum kakaknya menikah dengan Byakuya, Rukia hampir-hampir tak pernah bermimpi bisa mendapatkan orang yang akan mencintainya apa adanya tanpa memandang siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Tapi sejak mengenal Ichigo dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Rukia kembali dihadapkan pada takdir menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan bahkan pada Ichigo sendiri Rukia tak sanggup mengatakannya.

" Oh Rukia. Kau disini rupanya... kenapa sudah keluar dari kamar?" kata Hisana sambil berlarian mengejar Rukia yang berdiri didepan bangku taman rumah sakit. Didalam kamar pasien dan gedung rumah sakit dilarang memakai ponsel. Makanya Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan menyalakan ponselnya demi menghubungi pria yang mencintainya itu. Inbox ponselnya sudah hampir ribuan karena setiap saat Ichigo menanyakan semua hal tentangnya. Awalnya memang menyebalkan. Tapi semua pesan yang ditulis Ichigo padanya, meskipun itu sederhana hanya menanyakan sudah makan atau belum atau sedang melakukan apa, bagi Rukia itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Semua hal itu bahkan jadi hal yang Rukia tunggu.

Hisana kakak Rukia yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Rukia.

" Astaga! Udara diluar dingin sekali. Kau hanya memakai sweater tipis? Jangan keluar seenakmu saja. Kau tahukan udara juga bisa berpengaruh pada kesehatan badan." Celoteh Hisana sambil memakai Rukia mantelnya yang agak tebal. Hisana merangkul Rukia dan menuntunnya masuk kerumah sakit lagi.

" Apa kau menghubungi Ichigo barusan?" akhirnya Hisana tak sabar menanyakan hal itu pada adiknya. Ya tentu saja, antara Hisana dan Rukia sama sekali tak ada rahasia. Mereka selalu berbagi semua yang mereka rasakan. Mungkin karena faktor mereka sejak kecil hanya hidup berdua tanpa orangtua disamping mereka.

Rukia menunduk malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena kakaknya menebak dengan begitu tepat. Ayolah siapa yang tidak sadar akan sikap Rukia? Hisana tahu, adiknya pasti jauh lebih merindukan Ichigo dari siapapun. Apalagi mereka nyaris tak bertemu 3 hari.

" Hahaha... kau ini, kenapa tidak memberitahunya saja yang sebenarnya. Agar dia bisa menemanimu." ujar Hisana sambil mendudukkan Rukia dikasurnya.

" Tidak... Ichigo... tidak boleh tahu Kak." Kata Rukia perlahan.

Hisana menghentikan kegiatannya yang ingin menuangkan air minum untuk Rukia.

" Rukia?" panggil Hisana.

" Aku yakin bisa mengatasinya. Aku pasti bisa. Besok lusa aku ingin keluar dengan Ichigo. Tak apa-apakan?" pinta Rukia.

" Tapi Rukia?"

" Tolonglah Kak... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya..."

Saat itu justru Hisana yang ingin menangis. Semua orang pasti ingin egois kan? Apalagi menyangkut perasaan orang lain.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

" Wah... Ichi-nii mau kencan ya?" ledek Yuzu begitu menyadari kakak tertuanya turun dengan pakaian rapid an wangi dimana-mana. Pagi itu entah kenapa berjalan begitu lambat. Janji mereka bertemu adalah jam 10 pagi. Tapi jam 9 saja Ichigo sudah rapi. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadisnya menunggu terlalu lama. Mereka sudah lama tidak kencan. Ditambah lagi dengan tugas menumpuk dari arsitektur. Itu yang membuat Ichigo merasa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum usil dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Kencan mereka kali ini adalah… Disneyland Tokyo…

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Rukia sudah melirik jam dirumah sakitnya daritadi. Janji kencan mereka adalah jam 10. Dan sekarang ini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 pagi. Rukia sudah merias wajahnya sedemikian rupa. Hari ini Rukia memakai dress ungu cerah tanpa lengan selutut. High heels dengan warna senada. Dan tinggal sentuhan akhir untuk penampilannya.

Baru saja Rukia menatap cermin kecil yang ada diruangannya, tubuhnya terkesiap. 2 orang sekaligus masuk kedalam ruangannya.

" Rukia? Kau yakin mau pergi?" tanya Hisana was-was. Dialah yang paling tahu kondisi adiknya sekarang ini.

" Batalkan saja niatmu. Mulai sekarang pikirkan dulu situasimu." Suara seorang pria lain. Yang tak bukan adalah dokter Rukia juga suami dari kakaknya. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia diam membelakangi 2 orang itu.

" Byakuya benar Rukia... aku bisa menghubungi Ichigo untukmu," sahut Hisana.

Rukia masih diam tak bergeming.

" Besok aku sudah merencanakan semuanya untukmu. Kau perlu 3 hari lagi untuk bertahan untuk tidak menemui Ichigo. Dia tak akan mati jika kau tak menemuinya..." ujar Byakuya lagi.

Kali ini Rukia berbalik dan menatap sinis pada kedua orang itu.

" Mungkin Ichigo tak akan mati jika tidak menemuiku. Tapi mungkin akulah yang akan mati jika tidak menemui Ichigo. Kuharap kalian mengerti dan tidak menghalangiku kali ini,"

" Rukia! Apa yang ada dalam benakmu? Kau sudah cukup bertahan kali ini. Kau sudah cukup banyak berkorban. Kenapa tidak kali ini Ichigo saja yang berkorban." Kata Hisana.

" Kalau Kak Hisana ada diposisiku, apa Kak Hisana mau membiarkan kak Byakuya berkorban? Tolonglah Kak... mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir untukku."

Rukia menyambar cardigan hitam yang berada diatas kasurnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Hisana menangis menahan dadanya yang sangat sesak. Sulit sekali mengerti bagaimana takdir mempermainkan adiknya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Ichigo melirik dengan gelisah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Ichigo menunggu didepan gerbang Disneyland itu. Hari libur nasional memang sangat ramai. Apakah tak ada tempat lain yang bisa dikunjungi selain ini?

Sejak Ichigo sampai 40 menit yang lalu, Disneyland ini sudah ramai oleh banyak pasangan dan keluarga besar yang menghabiskan liburan nasional ini.

Ada juga beberapa kelompok remaja perempuan yang melirik jahil padanya. Meskipun tak dihiraukan tapi sepertinya remaja yang mungkin baru saja duduk dikelas 1 SMA itu masih giat-giatnya menebar pesona pada Ichigo. Gadis remaja itu bahkan ada yang sampai berani menyapa Ichigo dan menanyakan nomor ponsel Ichigo. Mereka memaksa mengobrol tapi hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh Ichigo.

Dalam hati Ichigo berharap Rukia datang menyelamatkannya. Karena sepertinya kawanan gadis yang mungkin jumlahnya 4 sampai 5 orang ini semakin menjadi.

" Ichigo!" panggil seseorang.

Dan Ichigo mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

Karenanya tanpa basa basi lagi Ichigo memanggil kekasihnya dengan keras sampai mengejutkan rombongan gadis yang berusaha menggodanya itu. Mendengar Ichigo memanggil kekasihnya, gerombolan gadis itu berhenti menggoda Ichigo dan mendengus kesal karena menyesal sudah menggoda pria tampan yang sudah punya kekasih.

Dalam hati, Ichigo senang bukan main akhirnya rombongan gadis itu berhenti menggodanya.

" Siapa tadi? Kenalanmu?" tanya Rukia begitu berhasil sampai ditempat Ichigo.

" Hanya anak SMA yang iseng. Jangan dihiraukan..."

" Oh begitu. Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Rukia.

" Yah cukup lama. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Yang penting kau sudah datang. Oh ya, kita mau kemana?"

" Kemana saja. Asal ada kau..." kata Rukia.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Rukia mengenal Ichigo ketika masih menjadi siswa baru di SMA. Sifat Ichigo saat itu susah ditebak, kasar, dan selalu berkelahi. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan preman sekolah itu. Tapi ketika Rukia menantang Ichigo berlari keliling sekolah, Ichigo kalah dan kesal. Dia dikalahkan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Wajar saja kalau dia kalah. Karena saat itu, Rukia tanpa sengaja menumpahkan jus kemeja Ichigo. Dan entah kenapa Ichigo setuju saja adu lari dengan Rukia. Dan ternyata Ichigo salah. Gadis itu bahkan bisa karate hingga sabuk hitam. Selain lincah dan kuat, gadis itu juga pintar. Itu membuat Ichigo malu bila berada didekat Rukia. Dan entah mengapa sejak saat itu, apapun yang Rukia katakan, Ichigo pasti akan menurutinya. Bahkan dengan sikap lembut Rukia, Ichigo jadi merasa nyaman. Karena tak pernah ada yang berada mendekatinya selama ini. Semua orang terlalu takut pada tampang sangarnya dan sifat kasarnya. Tapi terkecuali Rukia yang justru melihat kebalikan dari semua yang ada pada Ichigo.

Perlahan Rukia merubah dunia Ichigo. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka setuju menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius.

Sejak itulah Ichigo tak bisa melupakan Rukia dan selalu ingin bertemu gadis itu. Baginya keberadaan gadis itu adalah segala-galanya.

Ichigo yang dulunya tak bisa apapun dan selalu melakukan kesalahan jadi berubah. Apalagi Ichigo sekarang punya keinginan untuk menjadi arsitek terkenal. Itu mungkin karena Rukia begitu ingin membangun sebuah rumah impiannya. Apapun yang Rukia inginkan sebisa mungkin Ichigo akan mengabulkannya.

Dan tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Kencan mereka di Disneyland harus berakhir. Mereka menyaksikan acara kembang api dari Disneyland sebagai penutup kencan mereka.

" Kenapa sudah jam segini ya?" keluh Ichigo.

Ichigo masih menggenggam tangan Rukia. Rukia diam. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanahnya.

Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Rukia terkesiap.

" Kau pucat Rukia... apa kita terlalu lama bermain?" kata Ichigo khawatir.

" Hah?" Rukia meraba wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang tidak digenggam Ichigo.

" Kau... menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" kata Ichigo telak.

Rukia terdiam. Menyembunyikan ?

Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia dan mengguncang tubuh Rukia.

" Katakan Rukia. Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Katakan padaku sebelum aku penasaran. Kau sudah tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu selama ini. 3 hari bagiku seperti 3 abad. Dan sekarang kau... malah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..."

" Kau tau darimana? Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?"

" Kita... sudah bersama selama 4 tahun. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui darimu! Akhir-akhir ini kau memang terlihat aneh. Kau jarang menemuiku. Mengurangi frekuensi kencan kita dan selalu berada dirumah sakit untuk menemani kakakmu. Apa aku tak begitu penting untukmu? Kenapa kau melarangku kerumah sakit?" jelas Ichigo. Lebih seperti tuntutan.

" Aku ingin kau mandiri Ichigo..."

" Apa?" hanya itulah respon Ichigo. Karena terdengar aneh menurut Ichigo.

" Selama 4 tahun ini kita tak pernah terpisah. Setiap hari bertemu dan selalu berkomunikasi. Kalau seandainya aku tak bisa lagi bertemu dan berkomunikasi denganmu lagi kau mau apa? Kau selalu merengek setiap kali kita tak bisa bertemu. Kalau nanti ada saat dimana aku dan kau tak bisa bertemu lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Jangan katakan padaku... kau akan..." wajah Ichigo berubah pucat.

" Lihat. Aku baru saja menggertakmu kau sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Kau tentu tahu. Keberadaanku hanya ingin kau mandiri dan bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa terbebani oleh bayang-bayang mendiang Ibumu. Kalau kau takut aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, apa kau akan kembali seperti 4 tahun lalu Ichigo? Mengecewakan dan menyedihkan?" kata Rukia panjang lebar.

Ichigo menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pundak Rukia.

" Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" lirih Ichigo. Wajahnya menunduk.

Perasaan Rukia campur aduk tak karuan. Pikirannya tak bisa lagi dikendalikan. Semua bayang-bayang tentang hal terburuk membuatnya semakin sesak.

" Apa... kau bisa... dalam 3 hari ini tidak menghubungiku, tidak bertemu denganku, dan tidak berkomunikasi denganku? Tidak ada telepon maupun pesan. Apa kau bisa? Hanya 3 hari saja…" kata Rukia.

" Kau mau aku lakukan itu?" kata Ichigo.

" Yah... aku mau kau lakukan itu. Kalau kau mau buktikan padaku bahwa kau tak akan kembali menjadi Ichigo 4 tahun yang lalu. Menjadi Ichigo yang mengecewakan dan menyedihkan."

" Kau tentu tahu aku tak akan menjadi seperti itu lagi."

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Tanpa telepon, tanpa pesan. Tanpa komunikasi sama sekali. Jujur saja ini memang berat dan sangat berat.

Tapi akhirnya Ichigo berhasil melewati 3 hari yang menyebalkan itu. Untuk kali ini, Ichigo berjanji ini terakhir kalinya dia mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya yang aneh itu.

Karenanya setelah pulang dari kampusnya, Ichigo segera menyalakan ponselnya untuk mengabarkan pada Rukia, bahwa 3 hari yang dia katakan sudah berhasil dilaluinya.

Ichigo menunggu dengan sabar sambungan terhubung. Dan tak lama kemudian, hubunganpun tersambung. Dengan gembira Ichigo menyambut suara Rukia. Tapi anehnya, itu bukan suara gadisnya.

" Datanglah kerumah Rukia... ada yang ingin kami katakan..." kata suara seorang wanita disana. Dan Ichigo jamin itu bukanlah suara gadis-nya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

" Maafkan kami yang tak memberitahumu lebih cepat. Tapi... ada yang dititipkan Rukia untukmu..."

Seorang wanita yang mungkin lebih tua itu berdiri didepan Ichigo setelah setengah panik berlarian menuju rumah Rukia. Wanita itu mirip Rukia. Ichigo tahu itu kakak Rukia.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?" kata Ichigo panik. Sekarang dia benar-benar panik.

" Rukia... sakit parah. Selama ini... sudah hampir puluhan kali dia dirawat dirumah sakit."

" Tu-tunggu dulu... rumah sakit? Rukia tak pernah bilang dia dirawat dirumah sakit. Yang dia katakan soal rumah sakit, justru anda... bukankah anda yang dirawat?"

" Bagaimana kalau itu tidak benar? Kau baca saja suratnya. Setelah itu… aku akan memberikan alamat Rukia yang sekarang…" tutup Hisana.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

_Ichigo maafkan aku yang sudah selama ini tak bicara jujur padamu. Aku takut kau akan mengalami mimpi buruk bila tahu yang sebenarnya._

_Ichigo…_

_Sudah satu tahun terakhir ini aku terkena kanker rahim. Ada tumor dirahimku. Dan sayangnya tumor itu berubah menjadi kanker ganas. Meskipun rahimku sudah diangkat rupanya tetap saja tak berpengaruh apapun._

_Dokter memvonis hidupku tak akan lebih dari 2 minggu lagi. Makanya saat itu, aku mengiyakan ajakan kencan kita yang terakhir. Karena satu-satunya kenangan terakhir yang bisa kuberikan saat itu hanya kencan terakhir kita._

_Tolong Ichigo. Jangan menyalahkan siapapun tentang ini. Tolong jangan kembali kemasa lalumu lagi. Atau aku akan menyesal sepanjang hidupku kalau kau sampai jatuh terpuruk lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat kau yang dulu. Aku tak ingin kau kembali mengecewakan dan menyedihkan._

_Kuharap kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu dan jika kau sempat..._

_Aku ingin kau membangun rumah impianku dulu. Kau ingat kan ?_

_Ichigo…_

_ aku sama sekali tak memaksamu terus mencintaiku sampai akhir hidupmu. Kau masih muda dan masih banyak impian. Aku ingin kau meneruskan impian kita dan hidup dengan bahagia. Carilah gadis cantik yang bisa membahagiakanmu._

_Walau terdengar aneh. Asal gadis itu mampu membahagiakanmu, aku akan mendukungmu dari surga._

_Ichigo…_

_ mungkin aku yang meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba begini sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin justru akulah yang mengecewakan dan menyedihkan. Tapi kuharap…_

_Kau mau berubah._

_Ini demi aku. Demi keluargamu. Kau maukan ?_

_Juga demi ibumu…_

_Aku yakin kau sudah melewati 3 hari yang kukatakan itu bukan ?_

_Sekarang aku minta kau lakukan hal itu setiap hari._

_Bisakan? Ichigo?_

_p.s_

_Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

Ichigo berdiri didepan makam itu. Memberikan bunga matahari kesukaan Rukia. Yah.

Memang Ichigo sempat benci pada Tuhan karena mengambil 2 orang yang dia sayangi.

Tapi...

Kembali terpuruk dan mengecewakan juga menyedihkan, malah membuat 2 orang yang dicintainya akan semakin menjadi sedih.

Paling tidak...

Ichigo punya impian yang sama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Meskipun Ichigo tak bisa berjanji kapan akan menepati semua janjinya.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

akhirnya selesai.

review berharga senpai sangat ditunggu.

Jaa Nee!


End file.
